


thanksgiving

by humhallelvjahs



Series: together, you're loveable and loveable [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humhallelvjahs/pseuds/humhallelvjahs
Summary: Jake has always hated Thanksgiving. Even after spending it with the Nine-Nine these past few years, he still had an underlying bitterness about the whole day. What made it worse this year - he insisted that he and Amy host.





	thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! welcome to another oneshot in the "together, you're loveable and loveable" series. this is definitely not a sequel to either of the previous two works, but rather fits into the general theme of peraltiago fluff. i hope you enjoy!

Jake has always hated Thanksgiving. Even after spending it with the Nine-Nine these past few years, he still had an underlying bitterness about the whole day. What made it worse this year - he insisted that he and Amy host.

To clarify: at a drunken squad hangout at 2am, after his stopped-counting-two-hours-ago beer, Jake walked over to the bar where Amy was sitting, and gave her a sloppy but sincere kiss on her forehead. Turns out he interrupted an intense conversation between Amy and Holt about holiday plans, and before he knew it he was chiming in.

“We should host, Ames!” he exclaimed, only slurring slightly. “It’d be so fun!”

Amy laughed in disbelief.

“Jake, are you serious? You  _ hate _ Thanksgiving.”

“C’mon, I hate it like...sixty percent less now.” The look Jake gave her, coupled with the alcohol, gave Amy a serious case of the warm-and-fuzzies. She kissed him sweetly before responding.

“Alright, but I’m gonna hold you to this. We’re hosting Thanksgiving and you’re doing all the cooking.”

And that’s how Jake found himself here, sweating and covered in flour in the kitchen of his and Amy’s apartment. He cursed himself for getting so drunk to suggest hosting the worst holiday ever. However, the beaming pride Amy had over her Thanksgiving binder almost made up for it - almost.

The oven timer went off as Amy frantically tried to clean the kitchen as Jake was still cooking. She seemed extra on edge, as if something else was bothering her beyond the prospect of dozens of their family and friends arriving within a few short hours. 

“Relax, babe,” Jake paused on stirring the potatoes to wrap his arms around Amy and give her a gentle kiss. 

“I'll clean up in here when I'm done,” he continued. Amy gave him a skeptical look, but believed him anyway. 

“I think I'm going to lay down,” she said, putting her cleaning supplies back under the sink. “I'm not feeling the greatest. I think I'm overly-stressed.”

Normally Jake would have cracked a joke about this, but he saw the bags under her eyes and gave her a sympathetic look before kissing her once more. He returned to his potatoes - which very nearly boiled over - as Amy retreated to their bedroom.

Half an hour later, over the sound of the KitchenAid whipping the potatoes and the dishwasher running, Jake heard Amy call his name from their bathroom. Her tone, which was a bit frantic, caused him to drop everything and rush to her.

“Ames,” he practically skidded to a stop in front of the open door, “is everything okay?”

Amy responded by handing Jake a positive pregnancy test.

“Oh,” Jake replied, feeling every emotion possible at the exact same time. It made Amy nervous that she couldn’t get a read on his expression.

“This is…” he started.

“Unexpected,” Amy finished his thought, but heard him say “amazing” at the same time. 

“What?” she breathed, a smile sneaking onto her lips. They were interrupted by the oven timer ringing out, bursting their bubble. 

“I’ll be right back,” Jake said, kissing Amy quickly before running back to the kitchen. Amy took a deep breath, and then heard the doorbell ring.

“I’ll get it!” she yelled to Jake, stashing the test away in a box of tampons before tucking her hair behind her ears and preparing to greet the first of their guests.

* * *

Jake and Amy’s apartment was soon full to the brim with the Nine-Nine, an abundance of Santiagos, and Karen Peralta charming them all with wonderfully embarrassing stories about a young Jake. In between pouring glasses of wine, passing out hors d'oeuvres, and setting the table, Amy and Jake traded looks that very clearly communicated “we really need to talk about this”. Unfortunately, they both knew they wouldn’t be able to catch a break until everyone was long gone. They just had to make it through the next few hours acting as if everything was completely normal and they hadn’t just learned incredibly life-changing information.

By the time they sat down to carve the turkey, everything had gone smoothly so far. Jake was getting along great with Amy’s brothers, Cagney, Lacey, and Ava had made fast friends with Nikolaj and Amy’s nephews, and even Rosa had been caught smiling (briefly).

“Before we eat, I’d like to make a toast,” Amy announced, raising her glass.

“Whoa, Ames, you can’t toast with water!” Gina declared, sounding outraged, “it’s bad luck!”

“Here sweetie, have some wine,” Amy’s mom said, already pouring a glass.

“Uhh…” Amy panicked, looking at Jake for assistance. “I can’t!”

“Why not?” her mom asked, looking confused.

“Neither of us can,” Jake chimed in, “It’s this new cleanse thing we’re trying, no alcohol for two weeks.”

The lie was paper thin, but it worked nonetheless; luckily, Jake hadn’t the time yet to pour himself a glass of anything, so their story held up.

Amy was able to continue her toast without incident, speaking very elegantly about fond memories and well wishes for the year to come. It was concluded with a chorus of “cheers”, “salud”, and “l'chaim” that echoed cheerfully throughout the room.

Dinner went off without a hitch, everyone chatting amongst themselves. Captain Holt and Amy’s dad compared cases from their detective days, and Jake and Amy’s mothers quietly made bets on when Jake would finally propose. At some point, Jake snuck his hand under the table to grasp Amy’s, and he leaned to kiss her cheek tenderly and whisper in her ear.

“I’m really happy right now,” he said softly, eliciting a wide smile from the both of them. At that point, Amy couldn’t tell if he was just talking about dinner, or the little pink plus they discovered just a few hours earlier, but she decided she was really happy too. They snuck a kiss before continuing with the festivities.

* * *

Somewhere between dinner and dessert, when half of their guests were watching the final minutes of the football game, and the little kids were lazily playing, Jake and Amy stole a quiet moment together in the kitchen.

“Hey,” Jake said softly before wrapping his arms around Amy, and giving her a tender kiss. Amy responded with a contented hum, leaning fully into his embrace.

“We should probably talk about what happens now,” she said quietly, just in case someone was close enough to hear.

“That would be the responsible thing to do,” Jake answered, looking into her eyes. His signature goofy grin morphed into a sincere smile, and he started to speak again when they were interrupted.

“Hey Ames, can I steal you for a sec?” Gina asked, even though she was already dragging Amy out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

“Gina, what the hell? The master bedroom is off-limits to guests!” Amy was only slightly irritated, but still unhappy that her rules had been ignored.

“Okay, but do you want to explain this?” Gina responded, after shutting the door behind them.

“Explain wha-” Amy froze when she spotted Rosa standing in the doorway of the ensuite with the positive pregnancy test in her hand.

“Santiago, you’ve gotta find some better hiding places,” Rosa said, extending her arm to hand her the test.

“Rosa!” Amy faked surprise, “You’re pregnant? Congra-”

“Nope,” Rosa said, stone-faced, “That’s definitely not mine, the main reason being I found it while looking for a tampon.”

Amy went from her frantic faux-enthusiasm back to defeat.

“Girl, why didn’t you  _ say _ anything?” Gina asked, “This is amazing!”

“Jake and I haven’t exactly gotten to talk about it yet.” Amy said, hanging her head. She wanted to be able to tell everyone the news with Jake by her side, and this was definitely ruining that plan.

“What do you mean? How long have you known?” Gina’s voice was getting naturally louder, and Amy worriedly shushed her.

“I took the test and showed it to Jake like five minutes before everyone started showing up for dinner today,” Amy whispered, “We haven’t had a second alone since.”

“You probably won’t get one until everyone leaves, either,” Rosa commented. Amy just nodded in agreement.

“No one else can know about this yet,” Amy said firmly.

“We’ll help get you through dessert without suspicion,” Gina said, “And we’ll do better than Jake’s dumb lie about that ‘cleanse’.”

“Thank you guys,” Amy said, feeling the urge to hug them both. However, she knew neither of them would take it, so she settled on giving them each a meaningful look.

Amy scurried out of the room back to Jake’s side, making the mistake of uttering “Rosa and Gina found out” into his ear, right before her father took him aside to talk. He shot her a panicked look before being led by Victor to the other side of the living room where Amy’s mother was sitting.

“Anyone ready for dessert?” Amy announced, her voice only faltering a bit. The enthusiastic response from their guests to return to the table made both Jake and Amy breathe a small sigh of relief.

* * *

Miraculously, Jake and Amy made it through the rest of Thanksgiving without incident. There were only a few awkward moments of Amy’s brothers teasing Jake about “sealing the deal”, and Amy almost choked on a piece of apple pie when Karen mentioned grandchildren. Otherwise, though, it went fine, and by midnight, Jake and Amy were alone in their apartment again, surrounded only by dirty dishes and a strange emptiness after everyone had gone.

“So,” Jake spoke up, not sure where to start.

“So,” Amy echoed, with a million thoughts running through her mind, and a sudden inability to pin a single one down.

“I know this wasn’t on the life calendar for at least the next few years,” Jake started, treading carefully, “But for what it’s worth, I think this is awesome.”

“Are we ready for this?” Amy sounded more apprehensive about it than she had planned, and immediately felt guilty when she saw Jake’s face drop a little bit.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say it like that,” she added quickly, “I just...this is really…”

“Unexpected,” Jake echoed her words from earlier that day - a moment that felt a million years away.

“Yeah,” she agreed, “Not necessarily in a bad way. Just...it’s a shock.”

“That’s true,” Jake said, and they sunk into a silence once more.

“Gina and Rosa found out?” Jake asked, breaking the tension after a few moments.

“Yeah,” Amy laughed a bit, “I hid the test in a box of tampons, and turns out Rosa needed one.”

Jake chuckled, but Amy could tell that he was miles away from her.

“We’ll have a lot to figure out,” Amy said, the planner in her taking over. “I should probably make a doctor’s appointment, you know, to confirm. Do you think this apartment is big enough? Should we move? Depending on how far along I am, we could be really behind on research for the safest cribs…”

Jake chuckled again, interrupting Amy’s musing with a soft kiss.

“I don’t think anyone is ever  _ really _ ready,” he said, “But I’m glad I get to do this with you.” Amy smiled at him, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek.

“I’m glad I get to do this with you, too,” she said, moving in to hug him. As they took each other in, they got more used to the idea of having a little one in their lives soon.

“Thanksgiving might be my new favorite holiday,” Jake muttered into Amy’s hair, suddenly excited for next year’s celebration and everything that would come with it.


End file.
